Goodbye My Angel
by Seijuro Takei
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was indeed a broken man, and just what had broken him? A simple, yet amazing man who managed to change the life of the blue haired male. Goodbye my angel...


**Goodbye My Angel**

He looked up to the sky, he watched as the stars started to appear as the sun sank down to its resting place. He closed his eyes and relaxed his tensed shoulders. The gentle breeze rustled his hair, but he didn't mind. He opened his eyes to be met with a night sky filled with stars.

He looked out into the horizon and he saw a flicker of light in the sky – a shooting star. He smiled slightly, it was that night. He breathed in and exhaled slowly as he thought of the face of his beloved.

He could remember how his smile could light up a whole room - his smile was brighter than any star in the sky. His laugh was music to his ears, he missed him. His eyes, his hair, his touch, his smile, his frown. He missed the moments they had shared. The good times and the bad times. He remembered how everything about that man drove him crazy. He loved him so damn much.

He was loved by everyone, friends, family, even people who he just met felt comfortable with him. He was his angel. His center of the universe. But now he was gone.

Never again will he be able to gaze into chocolate brown eyes, or hear his laugh. Never again will he be able to hold him, or comfort him during dark times. He won't be able to see his smile or frown again. He was gone. And it was his fault.

He regretted what had happened that night, he was drunk. If only he listened, if only he wasn't such an idiot, maybe his angel would still be here. He remembered the words he said to him, those damned cursed words. He regretted everything. The tears that were shed, the punches and kicks that were delivered, the shouts and hurtful words that were exchanged at each other, he remembered all of them.

 _Get out! I told you to piss off! Go away, leave me the fuck alone. I hate you._

He shut his eyes, trying desperately to forget the events of that night. To erase the past. He wanted to forget, but also during the mist of conflict, he didn't want to forget. He didn't want to forget those tender moments that shared, the hugs, kisses and smiles. He missed him. He missed him deeply. That hole in his heart that had formed that day has not yet been filled. He doubted it'll ever be filled. That place in his heart had belonged to someone, but that someone was gone, wiped off the face of earth. Tears escaped his eyes and he made no move to rid them.

He deserved it. He deserved every bit of loneliness, every bit of heartbreak, loss, regret, hurt. He deserved every bit of sadness. He didn't want the pity, he didn't want people going up to him and telling him it's alright. Because it's not. He wanted his friends to yell. He wanted someone to go up to him and tell him it was _his_ fault, that _he_ is the reason his angel is gone. He wanted that so badly.

He watched as another shooting star ran across the sky. He wondered if wishing on a star was a possible thing. To be able to wish for whatever you liked and it'll come true. His angel believed it. On their first date they had encountered one of these stars, his angel had wished for them both to maintain a healthy relationship. If he had thought of that day a year ago he would have thought that the wish actually came true. They were happy.

 _I wish..._

It was them against the world. Nothing could tear apart their happiness. Nothing but themselves.

 _I wish you were here with me..._

If he could just delete that one mistake...he knew that his orange haired angel would be by his side now.

 _Goodbye my angel..._

He turned his back to the grim tombstone before him. A light drizzle of rain started to fall and he started to walk away. If you saw him then you would have said he looked dull. His majestic royal blue hair looked limp and dead. His shoulders looked small and he looked broken. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was indeed a broken man, and just what had broken him? A simple, yet amazing man who managed to change the life of the blue haired male.

 _Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

 ** _Well that concludes this really bad GrimmIchi one-shot. Gomen its horrid /hides_**

 ** _Yes, i killed off Ichi, GOMEN! /cries_**

 ** _I hope some readers liked this angst one-shot. This is my first one-shot so gomen its bad. I'm also an amateur writer so..._**

 ** _i do accept requests if you want - though the one-shot might end up real bad..._**

 ** _i'll do any pairings in this list:_**

 ** _Bleach |_** ** _One Piece |_** ** _Blue Exorcist |_** ** _Seraph no End | Soul Eater_**

 ** _Naruto |_** ** _Kuroko's Basketball |_** ** _Haikyuu! | Tokyo Ghoul | Fruit Basket_**

 ** _Fullmetal Alchemist | Sherlock Bones | Free! | Starmyu_**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW IF POSSIBLE! ARIGATO MINA!**_


End file.
